Different Problems
by Lauren Konieg
Summary: Now that everyone is older different problems will arise that everyone had to deal with. Like, Lucy is having another baby but will Kevin miss the birth of his 4th child? Please review!
1. Getting To Know You

Chap. 1- Getting to Know You  
  
This takes place 5 years in the future in the 13th Season.  
  
Matt And Sarah- (married about 9 years) They have 3 kids -Andrew (5 years old0 -Katie (4 years old) -Joey (2 years old)  
  
Mary and Carlos- (married about 6 years) They have 2 kids -Charles- Charlie for short (5 years old) -Billy (1 years old)  
  
Lucy and Kevin- (married about 6 years)  
  
They have 3 kids and Lucy is 7 months pregnant. -Shannon and Emma- they are twins (4 years old) -Benjamin- Ben for short (1 years old)  
  
Simon and Cecelia- got married two years ago  
  
-Cecelia is 4 months pregnant with their 1st baby  
  
Ruthie  
  
-18 years old -Is not going out with Peter anymore but they are still friends  
  
Sam and David -10 years old -Do well in school and love to play sports  
  
Jobs: -Eric-minister at the church -Annie-stay at home mom and grandmother -Matt-doctor at Glenoak Hospital -Sarah-stay at home mother -Mary-stay at home mom -Carlos-teacher at the local elementary school where Mary and him live in New York -Lucy-works alongside Eric at the Glenoak church and mostly does her work at home so she can take care of the kids -Kevin-police officer -Simon-movie director -Cecilia-works as a 1st grade teacher in Glenoak Elementary School  
Top of Form Bottom of Form 


	2. A Busy Morning

Chap. 2- A Busy Morning Lucy and Kevin's House:  
It's early December and it is a pretty cool day. Everyday the days are starting to get colder. It is Sunday and Lucy and Kevin are trying to get themselves and the kids ready for church. After Lucy got herself dressed she went into Ben's room to get him dressed.  
  
When she got into his room she saw her 1-year-old son playing with his toys in his crib.  
  
"Hello Benny Wenny," Lucy called from the door. "Good morning," Lucy said as she kissed Ben on the head. Lucy changed Ben and dressed him in Khaki pants, a white turtleneck, and a vest with red, white and blue plaid vest over it.  
  
After Lucy got Ben dressed she carried him downstairs. When they got into the kitchen she saw Kevin eating breakfast with Shannon and Emma who were wearing matching dresses. They were royal blue velvet dresses with flowers at the top.  
  
Kevin greeted Lucy with a kiss then took Ben from Lucy and put him in his high chair and wrapped a bib around his neck. Lucy brought over a bowl of "Cheerios."  
  
"Tank you," Ben said not pronouncing the "h" in thank.  
  
"Your welcome," Lucy answered laughing a little. When they finished eating breakfast Lucy realized what time it was and Kevin and Lucy everyone out of the house as fast as they could.  
  
At The Church:  
  
When Kevin and Lucy got there they immediately saw Eric sitting in his chair in front of the Church because he was saying the Sermon that day. They went to the front of the church to sit with the rest of the family, who were already there. Surprisingly, even Carlos, Mary, Charlie and Billy were there because they had come in for the weekend.  
  
The Kinkirks greeted everybody and then sat down. A few minutes later the service started.  
  
After church ended Annie invited everyone to their house for dinner to catch up with Mary and Carlos. Luckily everyone said that they could come and everyone went home. Mary and Carlos and the kids went back to Annie and Eric's house because that was where they were staying. 


	3. Party At The Camden's Part I

Chap. 3- A Party At The Camdens Part I  
  
The Camden's House  
  
When Annie and Eric arrived home (closely followed by Mary and Carlos) Ruthie ran inside to call Peter right away. Sam and David took Charlie into the backyard to play on the swing set that all "the men" (with a little help from Lucy) had recently put up to occupy the kids while they were over "grandma and grandpa's house." Mary and Carlos followed Annie and Eric into the house. Mary immediately went upstairs to put Billy up in his crib because he had fallen asleep on their ride home from church. When she got downstairs she saw that Carlos and her father were watching t.v. in the living room, she also smelt something cooking in the kitchen and she went to go see what it was.  
  
"What are you making mom," Mary asked as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"I am making a very large pot of chicken noodle soup," Annie told her.  
  
"Want my help," Mary asked.  
  
"Sure you can cut up the carrots over there," Annie answered.  
  
Ruthie's Room  
  
Ruthie called Peter immediately when she got into her bedroom. "Hey Peter," Ruthie spoke into the phone.  
  
"Hey," Peter answered back.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight. My whole family is coming," Ruthie asked  
  
"Really, wow that is a lot of people! Are you sure you want me to come?" Peter asked.  
  
"Of course, and you should be here about 5:30, dinner is at 6:00."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then. Bye"  
  
"Bye," Ruthie said right before she hung up. She was glad Peter was able to come. After Ruthie got off the phone she went downstairs to tell her mother that Peter was able to come tonight. When she got down she decided she would help her mom and Mary with all the cooking they had to do. Time flew really fast and before they knew it, it was 4:30 and everyone would be there in a half an hour. Luckily with Ruthie's help Mary and Annie had finished cutting up all the vegetables and now the soup was cooking. Mary also had changed Charlie out of his play clothes and into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. The boys were now upstairs in Sam and David's room playing.  
  
At 4:45 Billy woke up from his nap and Ruthie offered to go get him. When she got up to Simon's old room she saw Billy sitting in the crib just looking at the things in the room. "Hey buddy," Ruthie said. "Let's get you out of there." She took Billy out of his crib to change his diaper with the things Mary had in the diaper bag. Ruthie then changed Billy into the overalls and green and white striped shirt that Mary had left out on the bed. She also put him in a pair of socks that would fit into the palm of her hand. "Alright Billy, lets take you downstairs."  
  
When she got down Simon and Cecelia were already there talking to Mary and Carlos.  
  
"Here you go Mary," Ruthie said as she handed Billy to her.  
  
"Wow Ruthie, your getting really good at changing a diaper and putting clothes on a baby," Mary exclaimed.  
  
"Well I guess you could say I have become an expert," Ruthie answered. "Since I have been doing it for almost five years."  
  
Everyone laughed as Mary and Carlos told a story about how Ruthie had tried to change Charlie. She had done a good job except she put his diaper on backwards 


	4. Party At The Camden's Part II

Chap. 4- Party at The Camden's Part II  
  
The Camden's House:  
  
By the time Mary and Carlos had finished their story, Matt, Sarah, Andrew, Katie and Joey had already arrived. They were talking in the living room waiting for everyone else to come.  
  
Kevin and Lucy's House:  
  
Shannon, Emma, and Ben were all upstairs taking their naps and Lucy and Kevin didn't want to wake them up just yet to go to their parent's house.  
  
"Lucy," Kevin said, "I really need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure," Lucy said, "What's up?"  
  
"The other day," Kevin started, "I was told that I would have to work in New York, for a little while. I have to work on a case there."  
  
"What," Lucy yelled. "How do you expect me to take care of 3 kids while I'm pregnant? I can not believe this." By the time Lucy had finished her cheeks were stained with tears.  
  
"Lucy, I know I don't want to go either. But it is really not going to be for that long. I also don't have to leave till the middle of January."  
  
"Like, that makes me feel better. Now I just know that you are going to miss your son's 2nd birthday." When Lucy had finished Ben started to cry and Lucy ran upstairs to go and get him. In a little while Lucy, Kevin, Shannon, Emma and Ben were all in the car driving to the party. When they got to the house Shannon and Emma went upstairs and Kevin went into the living room with Ben. Lucy went into the kitchen where Sarah, Mary, Cecelia and Annie were.  
  
"Hey guys," Lucy greeted them.  
  
"What's up?" Annie asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Lucy started but as she thought about what Kevin had just told her a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sarah asked.  
  
As Lucy was explaining everything to the women in the kitchen, Kevin was explaining everything to the men in the living room.  
  
Living Room:  
  
"It's obvious, Kevin" Matt said, "you have to talk to her and tell her what you are feeling. If you can you should try your hardest to try your hardest to try and get off doing this."  
  
"Yah," Eric continued, "and you should probably take her out to dinner or something."  
  
"Okay," Kevin said, "I think that I will go talk to her now so that she is not mad at me all night." Then Kevin went into the kitchen to go get Lucy.  
  
"Lucy," Kevin said, "Can I go talk to you outside for a minute?"  
  
"Okay Kevin," Lucy said with a hint of anger in her voice. Kevin led Lucy outside and they sat on the picnic table in the backyard.  
  
"Lucy," Kevin started, "let me start by saying that I love you more than life itself. I would never do anything to hurt you. I really will try my hardest to get off this case, but I am not guaranteeing anything. I want to go there as soon as possible so that I can be back before our son or daughter is being born."  
  
"I understand," Lucy said, "it is just that it is our first time being away from each other for so long and I can not even imagine not sleeping next to you and not having you around. You know that kids and I will miss you very much. I appreciate that you will try and get off the case though." Then Lucy got up and faced Kevin as he put his hands on her stomach that was already showing and gave her a kiss. Kevin realized how cold Lucy was so they went into the house walking hand in hand.  
  
Living Room:  
  
"Are you two okay?" Annie asked as Lucy and Kevin walked in.  
  
"Of course we are," Kevin said as he kissed Lucy on the head. Then he grabbed Ben out his playpen that had Billy and Joey in it too.  
  
Ruthie's Room  
  
Ruthie and Peter were watching all the kids. Right now Ruthie and Peter were sitting on the bed watching as Shannon, Emma, Charlie, Katie, and Andrew played their 9th game of "Candy Land."  
  
"Ruthie," Katie said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Andrew is saying that I can't play."  
  
"Well, that is not fair," Ruthie said. "Andrew why aren't you letting Katie play?"  
  
"Because, I don't want her to," Andrew answered.  
  
"Either she plays with you or you don't play," Ruthie answered back.  
  
"Fine she can play," Andrew said in an exasperated voice.  
  
Living Room:  
  
"Dinner is ready," Annie called from the kitchen.  
  
"I will call the kids," Simon offered. "Kids, time for dinner," Simon called up the stairs.  
  
The kids were sitting at the kitchen table and the adults were sitting at the dining room table with the smaller children who were eating in their high chairs. At the end of dinner Simon and Cecelia got up to make an announcement.  
  
"We have something to tell you," Simon started. "We are not having one baby we are having triplets."  
  
"Wow!" everyone said. "Congratulations!"  
  
"We thought having two babies at one time was hard I can not imagine having three," Lucy said. 


	5. Help!

Chap. 4-Help Camden's House:  
  
"Mom," Ruthie asked as she came downstairs, "can I go to a party tonight it is at Melissa's house."  
  
"Sure, you can go," Annie answered, "but you have to be home by curfew."  
  
"Okay," Ruthie said. "Marie is going to pick me up at 5:30."  
  
Simon and Cecelia's House:  
  
Simon and Cecelia live a couple blocks from Annie and Eric. They live in a pretty small house it is very beautiful though.  
  
Cecelia was taking a nap and Simon was helping her by cleaning the house. He then scribbled a note saying that he went to work and would be home late. He then kissed her on the head and hurried out of the house.  
  
When Cecelia woke up a couple of hours after Simon left Cecelia read the note he had left. Then she called Lucy because to see if she was doing anything because Cecelia did not want to be home alone all night.  
  
"Hello," Shannon's little voice said on the other line.  
  
"Hi Shannon, it is Aunt Cecelia can I please speak to your mommy," Cecelia asked.  
  
"Okay," Shannon said right before she gave Lucy the phone.  
  
"Hey," Lucy started. "What's up?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. Simon is working late and I didn't want to be home alone all night.  
  
"Sure, that is fine. It is 12:00 now so you can come over whenever. Kevin is working today too so he won't be home either. I have to go though because I have to put the kids in for their naps."  
  
"Okay I will see you in about a half an hour. Bye!" Cecelia said right before she hung up.  
  
Lucy hung up the phone and went into the playroom to go get the kids. She took Ben. Shannon, and Emma upstairs and into their bedrooms. She put Shannon and Emma into their beds in the room that they had shared for their whole lives. She then kissed them goodnight and went to put Ben into his crib. "Goodnight Benny," Lucy said using the name she had given him when he was born."  
  
"Night, Mamma," Ben answered.  
  
As soon as Lucy shut Ben's door she heard the doorbell ring. She ran to go answer the door. When she answered she saw Cecelia carrying two cartons of ice cream.  
  
"Us, pregnant women need to eat," Cecelia greeted Lucy.  
  
"And it is a good thing you brought two cartons considering that between the 2 of us are eating for 6," Lucy said as she let Cecelia come in. "Here I will put the ice cream in the refrigerator."  
  
Camden's House in Ruthie's Bedroom:  
  
Ruthie had been trying to find something to wear to the party all day. When she was unsuccessful her friend Marie came over with a couple of outfits. They decided that Ruthie should wear a pink tank top, a pair of jean capris and a jean jacket. Since Marie was already there she stayed for dinner.  
  
The Kinkirk House:  
  
Kevin called from work saying that he would be home late. While Lucy and Cecelia were making dinner Ben began to cry because he had woke up from his nap. The girls were already up and were watching "Snow White" the den.  
  
"How about I go get Ben for you," Cecelia offered. "I could use a little practice."  
  
"That would be great," Lucy said. "All you have to do is change his diaper while you are up there."  
  
"Okay," Cecelia said as she walked up the stairs. When she reached Ben's room Ben was sitting in his crib waiting for someone to come for him. "Hello Benjamin," Cecelia greeted him.  
  
"Hi, Aunt Ceceyia," Ben said using the name he had given her because he couldn't pronounce "l's." As Cecelia changed Ben she talked to him. "I don't know Ben, I am really scared. I do not think that I can have 3 newborns in the house at one time. Simon and I didn't think we were ready to have 1 baby let alone triplets. I don't think that I can do it. I just hope that I am not a bad mother."  
  
Kitchen:  
  
Cecelia obviously didn't realize that the baby monitor was on and Lucy heard her whole conversation. As she listened Lucy remembered how scared she learned that she was having twins. She also remembered the joys of watching Shannon and Emma grow up together; they were not just growing up as sisters but as best friends too.  
  
When Cecelia brought Ben down she gave him to Lucy who brought him into the den to watch "Snow White."  
  
"Cecelia," Lucy said as she entered the kitchen. "I heard what you were saying when you were upstairs. I did not mean to it is just that the baby monitor was on. I am really sorry."  
  
"That is okay," Cecelia started. "It is just that I am really scared. Simon and I were really scared about having 1 baby now we are having 3."  
  
"I know how you feel. I was feeling the same way right before I had the twins. Having more than one child during one pregnancy can be very rewarding though. These kids will be like best friends all their childhood. You'll notice that all three of them will be so different from one another even identical like Shannon and Emma. You will have so much fun with them. And remember that the only way you can learn to be a parent is to actually be one.  
  
"Thanks," Cecelia said with tears running down her face. "That really helped." They hugged and then Lucy called the kids in for dinner.  
  
Camden House:  
  
Ruthie and Marie were leaving the house when Eric called from the living room, "Don't forget about your curfew."  
  
"I won't dad," Ruthie answered in a disgruntled tone. Then they got into Marie's car and drove to Melissa's party. When they got there Ruthie noticed that there was alcohol involved in this party. She was fine with it though because no one could make her drink, unless she wanted to, which she didn't. Ruthie had a really good time but when about 10 o'clock rolled around she noticed that Marie was drunk.  
  
"Hey," Ruthie called to her friend Alice (who hadn't had anything to drink), "will you drive Marie home."  
  
"Sure," Alice answered. "I will leave her car here and she can pick it up tomorrow."  
  
"Great, thank you so much. I have to call my brother and ask him to come and pick me up," Ruthie said.  
  
"You now that I would offer to drive you home, but my car only fits two and with Marie I will have three people in it."  
  
"That is okay," Ruthie said, "My brother won't mind picking me up." Then she went outside and used her cell phone (that her parents finally bought her) to call Simon.  
  
"Hi, Simon," Ruthie started. "It's Ruthie I was wondering if you could pick me up at 23 Cottage Road."  
  
"Sure," Simon answered.  
  
"Thanks, I will explain everything when you get here." Ruthie waited for Simon to get there and when he she told him the whole story.  
  
"Well, it was very responsible of you to call," Simon stated, "I'm really glad you did." When they reached the house they Simon and Ruthie hugged good-bye and Ruthie walked towards her house that had the living room light on, signifying that Annie and Eric had waited up for Ruthie. 


	6. A New Edition

Chap. 6- A New Edition Matt and Sarah's House:  
  
Andrew and Katie were both at school at would be home in about an hour. Joey was taking a nap and would wake up in about a 45 minutes. Matt would be home from work in about a half an hour. Meanwhile Sarah was freaking out.  
  
Sarah had taken a couple of pregnancy tests and they all came out positive.  
  
"Oh, it is too early," Sarah, murmured to herself. "Joey is only 2. But then again there is nothing we can do about it now." Sarah was now scrubbing the stovetop as hard as she could to try and get her mind off of things.  
  
When Matt walked in he saw Sarah scrubbing the counters with all her might while tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Honey?" Matt said as he walked over. "Are you okay? What is the matter?" Matt said this as he tried to pull Sarah away from the counter. This was hard because Sarah was struggling a lot. "Whoa, Sarah calm down sweetie, it will be okay."  
  
Matt carried Sarah in his arms over to the couch where he sat her down. "Now," Matt started, "what is the matter?"  
  
"I...."Sarah started, "we.... we're .... We're having a baby," Sarah finally got out.  
  
"That is great!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sarah asked. "Joey is only two and it is definitely way too soon."  
  
"Honey," Matt said, "I know that it is sooner than we planned but by the time the baby is born Joey will be 3 and you know that I always love a challenge anyway."  
  
"Oh, I love you Matt," Sarah said as she gave him a kiss.  
  
"Do we have to get the kids today?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, Lucy is picking them up today," Sarah explained. As soon as Sarah finished Katie and Andrew walked in the door and the Joey started crying. Sarah started to get up to give the kids snacks and get Joey from his crib.  
  
"Sarah," Matt started, "I'll give the kids and snack and take care of Joey. You should take a nap, you look really tired."  
  
"I definitely can not pass up an offer like that, "Sarah said.  
  
"Do you mind if I invite everyone over for dinner to tell them the news?" Matt asked.  
  
"Of course not," Sarah said as she started to daze off. "Wake me up and hour before everyone is supposed to be here so I can take a shower and get ready."  
  
A few hours later Matt was waking up Sarah so that she could be ready by the time everyone got there. Sarah immediately noticed that Matt and the kids had cleaned the house. Matt had also cooked a wonderful dinner that Sarah could smell throughout the house.  
  
"I love you, Matt," Sarah said as she bumped into him in the hall. Then Sarah kissed him and said, "thank you for all your help today."  
  
"Anytime," Matt said. "I just don't want you to be upset about this baby."  
  
"I am feeling better about it now," Sarah said. "I am sorry about that, it is just that it was a bit of a shock for me."  
  
"That is alright," Matt said as he watched his wife walk down the hall thinking, "Wow she is really very beautiful."  
  
By the time Sarah had finished getting ready both Sarah's parents and Matt's parents had arrived.  
  
Simon and Cecelia's House:  
  
"Hey beautiful, "Simon said as he walked into their bedroom.  
  
"I am not beautiful," Cecelia said in an aggravated tone. "Look at me I am as big as Lucy and she has been pregnant three months longer than I have been. I cannot stand this. By the time I am nine months I will be as big as a car!"  
  
"Cecelia," Simon started, "you are having triplets. You have to calm down besides you look beautiful now matter what." When he finished he kissed Cecelia on the lips and said, "come on we have to go if we want to be on time."  
  
Matt and Sarah's House:  
  
Ruthie arrived later than Annie and Eric because she had to work at her job at the "Pool Hall" and by the time everyone had arrived it was 5:00. The kids were playing outside in the backyard. It was a beautiful day but it was pretty cold but that was reasonable because it was December.  
  
At 5:30 dinner was ready to be eaten. By the time everyone started eating it was about a quarter to six. When everyone had finished eating Sarah and Matt decided that it was a good time to tell everyone their big news.  
  
"I...we.... we're," Sarah started.  
  
"Let me tell them," Matt whispered in Sarah's ear. "Sarah and I having another baby."  
  
"Congratulations," everyone rang out. After dessert everyone hung out a little while and then left to get the kids into bed.  
  
Mary and Carlo's House:  
  
"Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring," the phone rang through out the house.  
  
"Hello," Mary answered the phone. "Oh hey Sarah.... That is great! I am so happy for you.... Okay I will talk to you later...Congratulations and say hi to Matt and the kids for me." Mary then hung up the phone and called to Carlos saying, "Carlos, Matt and Sarah are having another baby."  
  
"That is great," Carlos said, "I am so happy for them."  
  
[Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate them and they really help me to write!!! (] 


	7. The Not So Good News

Chap. 7- The Not So Good News Kevin An Lucy's House:  
  
It was 5 days till Christmas and all the kids were home for the next two weeks. Right now Shannon and Emma were driving Lucy crazy. They were running around the house making a lot of noise, which was making Ben cry.  
  
"Girls," Lucy yelled. "Shannon and Emma stop running around the house right now!" As Lucy said this she grabbed Shannon and Emma.  
  
"Girls," Lucy started, "you both have earned yourselves time outs. Shannon you sit in that corner and Emma you go sit in that corner.  
  
"Ohh," the girls groaned as they walked over to their corners.  
  
"Finally some piece and quiet," Lucy said as Ben started to stop crying. As she said this Kevin walked in the door.  
  
"Daddy," Ben squealed from the playpen he was sitting in playing with his toys  
  
"Hey Ben," Kevin said. "Hello Lucy," he said to Lucy this time. As he said this he gave Lucy a kiss.  
  
"We are going out tonight," Kevin said. "The kids are going over Matt and Sarah's house. They are going to stay there overnight so we don't have to pick them up if it is late."  
  
"Really," Lucy said looking a little surprised. "I am very impressed Mr. Kinkirk, but what is this about?"  
  
"You will see," Kevin started, "when we get there." He said with a smile and continued, "why don't you go get ready and I will watch the kids and get them ready to go to Matt and Sarah's house."  
  
"Sure," Lucy said, "I'd love that. Thank you." Then Lucy kissed Kevin and went upstairs to take a shower and get ready.  
  
When Lucy got out of the shower Kevin had left to take the kids to Matt and Sarah's. Lucy changed into a dress that was sequined and reached her knees. Then she put on make up and went downstairs where Kevin was waiting for her,  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful," Kevin said as soon as he got his first sight of Lucy.  
  
"Why thank you," Lucy said. "You look very handsome yourself."  
  
"Come on, Lucy," Kevin said, "or we are going to miss our dinner reservations.  
  
Kevin and Lucy walked out to the car and they drove to the restaurant. As Kevin parked the car Lucy realized where they were going. They were going to "Sarah Braydon's," the most beautiful and expensive restaurant in town.  
  
"Wow, Kevin," Lucy squealed with delight. As Kevin and Lucy walked inside they held hands. Anyone would have thought that they were a newly wed couple if it wasn't for Lucy's large belly. They took their seats and ordered dinner. When they were halfway through dinner Kevin told Lucy what he wanted to tell her all night.  
  
"Lucy," Kevin said, "there has been something that I have wanted to tell you all night. All week I have been trying to get off that job in New York. But I can't, and they told me that I have to leave on January 10th. They don't know when I will be coming back either. I am really sorry." By the time Kevin had finished Lucy's eyes had filled up with tears.  
  
"I had a feeling," Lucy started, "that, that was why you took me out tonight. Well, I will really miss you while you are gone."  
  
"I will miss you too," Kevin said. "I will miss you a whole lot."  
  
After Lucy and Kevin finished they left the restaurant and went home. It wasn't until midnight that they were home. Immediately they went to bed. Lucy couldn't help but cry. Kevin obviously realized that she was crying because he whispered in her ear, "it will be okay Luce and besides I won't be gone that long.'  
  
The truth was that Kevin was just as upset with the fact that he was leaving as Lucy was. He couldn't imagine being away from the people he loved most-his family. Kevin tried to comfort Lucy. After awhile he heard Lucy's breaths get shorter and louder showing that she had fallen asleep. Shortly after Kevin fell asleep with his hand on Lucy's bulging stomach hoping that he wouldn't be in New York for too long. 


	8. Christmas Cheers

Chap. 8- Christmas Cheers Annie and Eric's House:  
  
It was Christmas day and Annie invited everyone over for dinner. At 3:30 everyone had arrived. The kids were upstairs because their parents wouldn't let them go outside in their nice clothes. All the adults were sitting in the living room talking.  
  
"Time for dinner," Annie said as she walked into the living room.  
  
"Okay, I will call the kids," Simon said as he walked towards the stairs. He cupped his hands over his mouth and said, "kids come and eat dinner!" After Simon said this there was a stampede of kids running into the kitchen to eat dinner.  
  
"Well, I guess they are hungry," Simon said to himself as he walked into the dining room. When he got into the dining room he saw something he would never forget. His mother had outdone herself. She had made so much food that you could not see the tablecloth that was underneath it. All the food looked so delicious.  
  
After grace was said everyone started eating and the table rang out with compliments on how good the food tasted. Everyone agreed that the food tasted good. At the end of the meal Kevin got up to make an announcement.  
  
"The other day," Kevin started, "I found out that I can't get off that job in New York. I am going to be gone for a month or so."  
  
"Oh, Kevin," Annie said, "We will miss you so much while we are gone."  
  
"I know, I really will miss you too," Kevin said. After dinner everyone helped to clear the table. Then everyone crammed into the living room to open presents. The tradition was that everyone would open their presents from "Santa" at home, then they would open presents from the family at Annie and Eric's house. As shrieks of joy filled the living room Kevin asked Simon, Matt, and Carlos to come into the kitchen with him.  
  
Kitchen:  
  
"Guys," Kevin started, "I need to ask you guys to do something for me."  
  
"Sure anything," Matt said.  
  
"I need you guys to make sure that nothing happens to Lucy and the kids while I am gone. Since you live in New York, Carlos you can help when ever you are here visiting," Kevin explained.  
  
"Yeah," Simon said. "We would be glad to do that."  
  
"Thank you guys so much," Kevin said. "I really appreciate it." After Kevin finished all 4 men went back into the living room.  
  
Living Room:  
  
"So, Lucy and Kevin, did you find out if the baby was a boy or girl?" Annie asked.  
  
"No," Kevin said. "We wanted it to be a surprise for when he or she is born, just like we did with the other the kids."  
  
"Well, did you pick out names yet?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yeah we did," Lucy answered. "We picked Nolan Michael for a boy and Melissa Jane for a girl."  
  
"Those are really cute names," Mary said. "I really like them."  
  
"Thanks," Kevin and Lucy said together. As the evening wound down everybody had a great time. By the time everyone went home it was after 11 o'clock and as soon as everyone left Annie, Eric, Ruthie, Sam, and David went straight to bed. 


	9. Missing You

-Hey guys thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate them they really motivate me to write!! So thanks. [Disclaimer- I do not own 7th Heaven]  
  
Chap. 9- Missing You Kevin and Lucy's House:  
  
Kevin and Lucy dropped the kids off at Annie and Eric's so that they could baby sit. Kevin and Lucy were now going to Lucy's 8-month check up. When they got there they waiting in the waiting room for the doctor to call their name.  
  
"Lucy Kinkirk," the nurse called. "Follow me please." The nurse led them into one of the rooms and told Lucy to sit on the table and then left. Kevin helped Lucy to get on the table and then he sat on the chair next to the table Lucy was sitting on.  
  
"Hello, Lucy and Kevin," said the doctor as he entered the room.  
  
"Hello Dr. Williams," Lucy greeted him. Then Dr. Williams weighed and measured Lucy.  
  
"Well," Dr. Williams said, "it looks like your perfectly healthy. Why don't we do a sonogram to make sure the baby is healthy? Now, you don't want to know the sex of your baby, right?"  
  
"No we don't" Kevin said. "We want to be surprised when he or she is born."  
  
Lucy lifted up her shirt so that the doctor could put the jelly on her stomach. Soon a picture of their baby came up on the screen.  
  
"The baby is perfectly healthy," Dr. Williams said. "Lucy you are about 8 months and 2 weeks pregnant."  
  
"That is great," Kevin said.  
  
"Alright you guys can go," Dr. Williams said. "I want to see you again in about 3 weeks, if you haven't had the baby by then."  
  
"Okay," Lucy said, "we will make an appointment at the front desk." Kevin and Lucy made an appointment and got into the car. They were driving over to Annie and Eric's house to pick up the kids. Then they were going to drive Kevin to the airport so that Kevin could catch his plane to New York.  
  
Airport:  
  
The whole Kinkirk family was sitting in the terminal waiting for the plane to board. As soon as it did Kevin got up to say good-bye to his family  
  
"Good bye Shannon," Kevin started. "Good bye Emma. Good-bye Benny. I love you and make sure you take good care of your mother." Kevin kissed all his kids and then turned to Lucy. "Luce I will miss you so much and I will miss you very much." He passionately and then said, "I have to go," Kevin said. "I will call when I get there and I will write, I promise. I love you all! Bye!"  
  
"Bye," Lucy, Ben, Shannon and Emma called as they watched Kevin board the plane. Once the plane took off Lucy took the kids home. By the time they got there it was 2 o'clock so Lucy put the kids in for a late nap and decided to take on herself.  
  
2 Days Later:  
  
Lucy was awakened by Shannon and Emma's squeals of laughter as they jumped on Lucy's bed.  
  
"Mommy," Shannon called, "I miss daddy."  
  
"Me too," Emma said.  
  
"I know," Lucy said, "I miss him too."  
  
"Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring," the phone rang. As soon as the phone started to ring Ben woke up.  
  
"Emma can you please get the phone for me?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Okay," Emma said as she walked over to the phone. "Hello, residents, Emma speaking. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hi, Emma," Sarah said on the other line, "I am very impressed with the way you answer the phone. Can I please talk to your mom?"  
  
"Okay," Emma said as she walked into Ben's room.  
  
"Hello," Lucy said as she changed Ben's diaper.  
  
"Hi Lucy! It is Sarah do you want to come over tonight for dinner. It may help you get your mind off things."  
  
Are you sure? I don't want to impose on you?"  
  
"I promise that it is fine. You are not imposing at all."  
  
"Alright," Lucy said. "What time do you want me to come?"  
  
"You can come now," Sarah answered. "I will see you later. Bye!"  
  
Lucy changed Ben into a pair of green pants and a t-shirt. Then Lucy got all the kids into her minivan and drove to Matt and Sarah's house. When she got there Shannon and Emma ran into the basement with Andrew and Katie. Lucy went into the living room with Ben. She put Ben onto the floor next to Joey and then sat on the couch near Matt and Sarah.  
  
"Do you miss him?" Matt asked.  
  
"Of course I do," Lucy answered. I haven't stopped thinking about him since he left. The kids miss him too and it hurts to know that I am not going to sleep next to him tonight and every night for the next month. I am scared that something is going to happen to me, the kids, or even him while he is gone. I just wish that he was home." After Lucy finished a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"It is okay Luce," Sarah said and she gave Lucy a hug.  
  
"Yeah," Matt continued, "I am sure that he is missing you just as much as you are missing him."  
  
"Thanks guys," Lucy said, "I really appreciate this you made me feel a lot better."  
  
"Sure anytime," Sarah said. After a few minutes Sarah said, "Well the kids had a lot of fun at Ben's party at "Chuckie E. Cheeses" yesterday. They had a lot of fun playing all the games."  
  
"Well I am glad that they had a good time," Lucy said. "Ben really loved the gift you gave him. He was playing with those toy trains all day today."  
  
"I am glad that he liked them," Matt said. "I thought he would. Joey got trains like that for Christmas and he loves them too."  
  
"Well I think dinner is ready," Sarah told Matt and Lucy. "Kids, dinner is ready," Sarah called down into the basement. Everyone ate dinner and dessert and Matt put on a video in the basement for the kids.  
  
"So did you find out how far along you are?" Lucy asked Matt and Sarah.  
  
"Yeah," Sarah started, "the doctor said that I am 2 months pregnant. Lucy, Matt and Sarah talked for a while. When they went downstairs to get Shannon, Emma and Ben so that Lucy could take them home they found that the movie was over and all the kids had fallen asleep on the floor. Matt and Sarah helped Lucy take the kids out to the car and then Lucy said good-bye to them. After Lucy put the kids to bed the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," Lucy said after she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi Lucy," Kevin said on the other line.  
  
"Kevin I am so glad that you called. I miss you so much."  
  
"I miss you too Luce. I cannot tell you how happy I am to hear your voice."  
  
"I would let you talk to the kids but they are sleeping. They fell asleep at Matt and Sarah's house." Lucy told Kevin all about her day and then Kevin told Lucy all about his. After she got off the phone Lucy went straight to bed because she was so exhausted. 


	10. Will It Be Too Late?

[I do not own 7th Heaven or any of the characters from 7th Heaven.]  
  
Chap. 10- Will It Be Too Late? The Park:  
  
Simon and Cecelia were at the park waiting for Lucy to come with the kids and Matt and Sarah to come with their kids. When they saw Lucy pull up Simon got up to help her with the kids (Lucy was now nine months pregnant and Kevin had been gone for 2 weeks). Although Cecelia was only about 6 months pregnant she was almost as big as Lucy. Cecelia had taken notice of this and was not very happy about it. Matt, Sarah, Andrew, Katie and Joey showed up a little while after Lucy. The kids were playing on the playground. All the parents were talking at a picnic table.  
  
"Uh-Oh," Lucy said with a scared tone.  
  
"What?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I...I think my water just broke," Lucy said. "But I can't go into labor yet, Kevin is not here."  
  
"Even if Kevin is not here, the baby wants to come out and it will. We have to get you to the hospital," Matt said. "Simon and I will carry you to the car."  
  
"Fine," Lucy started, "but Sarah, call Kevin on his cell phone. Tell him to get back here as fast as he can."  
  
"I will call him right away," Sarah said. Simon and Matt carried Lucy to the car and drove her to the hospital. Cecelia and Sarah rounded up the kids explained what was going on and drove them to the hospital in both Sarah and Cecelia's cars (Matt and Simon had taken Lucy's car). By the time Cecelia and Sarah had gotten there they already had Lucy into a room and Simon was calling Annie and Eric to tell them what was going on. Simon and Matt decided that it was better if Matt stayed with Lucy until Kevin came because Matt was "experienced" when it came to childbirth.  
  
Lucy's Hospital Room:  
  
"Is he coming?" Lucy asked Matt. She had been in labor for about an hour and already looked really tired.  
  
"Sarah called him," Matt said, "he said that he was going to get a flight to Glenoak as soon as he could and that you should cross your legs till he gets here." Lucy laughed a little when she heard this because she knew that crossing your legs doesn't make the baby stay in longer. "He should be here in a couple of hours."  
  
"What if he doesn't make it," Lucy started to sob. "I can't do this without Kevin."  
  
"It will be okay," Matt said as he hugged Lucy.  
  
"Ohhh. Owww." Lucy screamed as she had another contraction.  
  
The Waiting Room:  
  
Annie, Eric, Ruthie, Sam and David arrived and were in the waiting room to help out if they were needed.  
  
"Who's going to pick Kevin up from the airport when he gets here?" Sarah asked. "He just called saying he got a ticket and his plane takes off in a couple of minutes."  
  
"I will pick him up," Eric offered.  
  
All the kids were running around the waiting room so Ruthie asked, "Why don't I take all the kids back to the house? Mom and dad you can stay here. I can handle watching all of the kids by myself."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yeah and besides I have Sam and David to help me if I really need it," Ruthie said.  
  
"Alright you can take them home," Annie said, "but take Lucy's car and stop at Matt and Sarah's house and Lucy and Kevin's house to get the kids' pajamas."  
  
"Okay," Ruthie said. "I will call if I need anything. Bye!" Ruthie rounded up all the kids and loaded them into the car.  
  
5 Hours Later:  
  
Simon, Cecelia, and Annie went home, Eric and Sarah were staying at the hospital. Eric was waiting for Kevin to call and Sarah decided to stay because Matt was there. After awhile Matt came out of the room.  
  
"Hey guys," Matt said. "Lucy is doing fine but she is really worried that Kevin is not going to get here on time. And they said that the baby is due in 2 hours."  
  
"Should I go to the airport and wait for him?" Eric asked. "His plane should be landing soon."  
  
"Yeah that is a good idea," Sarah said. "That will save a lot of time."  
  
Airport:  
  
Kevin's plane just landed and he was about to call Sarah on her cell- phone.  
  
"Hi Sarah," Kevin said. "It is Kevin, how is Lucy?"  
  
"She is great," Sarah said. "Matt is with her now. She is due in about and hour and a half. Dad left a half an hour ago to pick you up. So he should be there any minute."  
  
"Okay," Kevin said. "Thanks. Tell Lucy that I love here and that I will get there as soon as possible. Bye!" Kevin hung up and immediately saw Eric waiting for him.  
  
"Hey Dad," Kevin said. "I just have to get my bags and then we can hurry over to the hospital."  
  
"We better hurry," Eric said. "Lucy is really worried that you won't get there on time."  
  
Hospital:  
  
Sarah was running down to Lucy's hospital room to tell her that Kevin's plane just landed. When she got there Lucy was in the middle of a contraction so Sarah waited outside the door. After a few minutes Sarah entered.  
  
"I have really good news," Sarah exclaimed. "Kevin's plane landed he should be here in a half an hour."  
  
"Yeah," Lucy yelled. "Good hopefully this baby won't come out until it's daddy comes."  
  
After about a half an hour Kevin came running into the hospital, closely followed by Eric who was trying to keep up. Sarah directed Kevin to Lucy's room. Kevin immediately went in.  
  
"I think I can take it from here," Kevin said to Matt. "Hi honey. I am so glad I made it here on time."  
  
"Kevin, thank god," Lucy exclaimed. As she said this she kissed him.  
  
"I think I should go," Matt said. "I will leave you two lovebirds alone." Matt said this and stepped out of the room as Lucy had another contraction. A half an hour later Lucy was ready to have the baby.  
  
"All right Lucy push really hard this time," Dr. Williams said. As a baby's cry filled the room the doctor said, "you have a healthy, beautiful baby boy." The doctor cleaned the baby and weighed and measured him.  
  
"He is 8 pounds 3 ounces and is 9 ½ inches long," Dr. Williams said. "What are you naming him?"  
  
"Nolan Michael Kinkirk," Lucy and Kevin said together. Dr. Williams gave Nolan to Lucy so she could hold him. Kevin went into the waiting room to tell Sarah, Matt and Eric the news.  
  
"It is a boy," Kevin said in a very excited voice.  
  
"Ohh we are so happy for you," Sarah exclaimed. Kevin went back into the room and after a few minutes Sarah said, "Why don't we go visit Lucy, Kevin and the baby?"  
  
When Sarah, Matt and Eric came into the room they saw Lucy on the phone. She had already called Simon, Cecelia, and Annie. After she got off the phone Kevin was going to call his mom and step dad. After Lucy hung up the phone she said, "Mom is bringing all the kids down to the hospital to see the baby."  
  
"That is great," Matt said.  
  
"Who wants to hold Nolan first?" Lucy asked. "Matt do you want to hold him? I want to thank you for being with me, while Kevin couldn't." She hugged Matt and handed Nolan to him. Matt was holding Nolan when Annie and the kids walked in. The kids were wearing their p.j.s so that they would be ready for bed when they got home. Shortly after Simon and Cecelia came in. Everyone got a chance to hold Nolan. While Cecelia was holding Nolan she couldn't help but think, "I can not wait until it is my turn to have a baby." Annie offered to keep all the kids over night so when Annie and Eric went home they took the kids with them. After Annie and Eric left, Simon, Cecelia, Matt and Sarah left too.  
  
Kevin and Lucy were left in the room all by themselves. As Lucy rocked Nolan to sleep Kevin wrapped his arm around Lucy and kissed her on the head.  
  
"I love you," Kevin whispered in Lucy's ear. "And I love you too," this time to Nolan and then kissed him on the head.  
  
"I love you too," Lucy said to Kevin. Then she kissed Kevin. After Nolan fell asleep Kevin took him from Lucy and put him in the basinet next to the bed. Then Kevin got into the bed with Lucy. After awhile Lucy fell asleep on Kevin's chest. And a little while after that Kevin could be seen asleep too. 


	11. A Special Celebration

[I do not own the original 7th Heaven Characters from the  
show.]  
  
-Sorry it took me so long to update. I was on vacation for 2 weeks.  
  
Chap. 1- A Special Celebration  
  
When Lucy and Kevin brought Nolan home from the hospital they had found that Kevin's office had been turned into the nursery. Kevin and Lucy's offices had been combined so that they could share the space (just like they had wanted). They were very grateful for this. Kevin had also told Lucy that he didn't have to go back to New York because the crew Kevin was working with had finished the case they had been working on. Lucy was very happy to hear this.  
  
Simon and Cecelia's House:  
  
Cecelia was almost 6 months pregnant. Simon and Cecelia decided that they wanted to find out the sex of their babies. They were going to their six-month check-up today. Luckily Cecelia's morning sickness had stopped. Cecelia had forgotten to set her and Simon's alarms the night before and now they were running late because they didn't wake up on time. Simon was dressed and ready but Cecelia was still upstairs.  
  
"Cecelia," Simon yelled from the bottom step, "hurry up or we are going to be late." Simon knew that Cecelia was probably looking at herself in the mirror as she did every morning. The truth was that Cecelia was very upset that her stomach was so large, but she couldn't help it she was having triplets! Finally Simon saw that Cecelia was coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hunny," Cecelia said. "I am really sorry it took me so long to get ready it is just that I can not stand being so large. I am really sorry, I know that you hate to be late for things."  
  
Simon's face softened. It was always so hard for him to stay mad at Cecelia because he loved her so much. "It is okay Cecelia," Simon said. "We should leave though." They got into the car and drove to the doctor's office.  
  
Cecelia and Simon and were only waiting in the waiting room for a few minutes when the nurse called their name. "Cecelia Camden," the nurse called. Cecelia and Simon got up and followed the nurse into their room. A couple of minutes later Dr. Peterson, Cecelia's doctor came in.  
  
"Hello Simon and Cecelia," the doctor said as he walked into the room. "It says here that you want to find out the sexes of your babies."  
  
"Yes that is correct," Simon said. As soon as the doctor was finished with all the regular procedures she set up the sonogram machine.  
  
"Well," Dr. Peterson said, "we have a very clear picture. It looks as if the first baby is......a boy."  
  
"That is great," Simon said.  
  
"The next baby is..." Dr. Peterson continued, "another boy."  
  
"Great," Cecelia said.  
  
"The last baby is... another boy," Dr. Peterson said. "So in about 3 months you are going to have 3 baby boys."  
  
"3 boys," Simon whispered to himself. "I am so happy," Simon said out loud this time. Dr. Peterson let Simon and Cecelia listen to the baby's heartbeats.  
  
"There is just one thing," Dr. Peterson. It looks as if the 2nd boy is significantly smaller than the other 2 boys."  
  
"What? Is he going to be okay?" Cecelia asked with fear in her voice. Simon noticed that she was scared and rubbed her back.  
  
"I am sure he will be okay but I want you to take these vitamins so that he will grow a little bit. If this doesn't work I will give you another vitamin," Dr. Peterson said. "It will make sure that he is getting all the vitamins he needs."  
  
"Okay," Cecelia. "I will make sure that I will take them."  
  
"Alright that is all," Dr. Peterson said. "You guys can go. Bye! Oh and you should make an appointment for 1 month."  
  
"Bye," Simon and Cecelia said together. Simon and Cecelia made an appointment and he and Cecelia got into the car. When they got into the car Cecelia started to cry.  
  
"What if something happens to him?" Cecelia said as she started to cry harder.  
  
"I am sure that he will be fine," Simon reassured her but he didn't know if he was telling himself or Cecelia. "We just have to pray a lot." Simon hugged Cecelia and then started to drive home. When they got there Cecelia called everyone to tell them that the triplets were all boys and about the bad news that the 2nd baby being very small. Everyone said that they were sorry about the second baby and about how happy that they were having 3 boys.  
  
After dinner that same day Simon and Cecelia were sitting in their living room deciding on names for their 3 sons. They had been sitting there for 10 minutes already. They were each making a list of the boys' names that they liked.  
  
"I am finished," Cecelia said once she had looked up from her paper.  
  
So am I," Simon said as he finished writing his last word. They looked at each other's lists.  
  
"We both like the names Thomas, Michael, Frank, John, Aidan, and Gregory," Simon said.  
  
"Wait let me think for a second," Cecelia said. After a couple of seconds she said, "how about Frank Joseph? Even though we don't have the name Joseph on our lists."  
  
"Yeah, I like that," Simon said. "For another name how about Michael Thomas?"  
  
"Yeah I like that too," Cecelia said. "For the last name how about Aidan, but what should we use for a middle name?"  
  
"How about John?" Simon asked.  
  
"Okay, I really like that," Cecelia said. "So our son's names are going to be Frank Joseph, Michael Thomas, and Aidan John. I really like those names. We can figure out which baby will be named what once they are born."  
  
"Okay," Simon agreed. "That is a good idea. This way we can ask our sons what they want to be named." Simon and Cecelia both laughed at this comment and then Cecelia went to go call everyone to tell them the names that they picked out."  
  
1 Week Later:  
  
It was February 2nd and Simon knew that he had to get Cecelia out of the house because today was her baby shower. His mother, Cecelia's mother, sisters and sister en-laws were all going to be at the party but his mother and sisters and sister en-laws were throwing the party. All he had to do was get Cecelia out of the house so everybody could set up.  
  
"Cecelia," Simon said. "How about we go to the promenade for lunch."  
  
"Sure," Cecelia said. "I would love to go to lunch with the father of my children."  
  
"Good," Simon said. "We should leave right now. Lets get into the car." A half an hour later Simon and Cecelia's living room was decorated with blue, green and white balloons. It had signs that had the three boys names that Simon and Cecelia picked out and signs that said, "It's a Boy." There were games set up all around the room and when Simon and Cecelia pulled up everyone was hiding.  
  
"Surprise," everyone yelled when Cecelia walked in.  
  
"Ohhh, thank you!!" Cecelia said with tears in her eyes. "I appreciate this so much. I love you guys." After a couple of minutes Simon said good-bye and left to meet the men and all the kids at the aquarium. All the women played many different baby shower games. After a couple of games everyone had dinner that was wonderfully made by Annie.  
  
Everyone slowly ate while they talked about everything that was going on in their lives. "It is present time," Sarah exclaimed once everyone had finished cleaning up from dinner.  
  
"You sound like the kids on Christmas morning," Lucy joked. Sarah blushed as everyone walked into the living room.  
  
"Cecelia," Ruthie said. "All your presents are upstairs in the nursery." Everybody went upstairs.  
  
"All right Cecelia close your eyes," Annie said once they were outside the nursery door. They opened the door and led Cecelia to the middle of the room. "Alright now you can open them." When Cecelia opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
"Oh my god," Cecelia yelled. "I can not believe you did this for me. I love you guys so much." In the nursery there were 3 new white cribs, a white changing table that matched the cribs, 3 dressers and a rocking chair. There were clothes, sheets (for the cribs), diapers, bottles, and other stuff that you need for babies in each of the cribs. All the beds were made with blue and yellow "Pooh Bear" sheets, bumper pads and crib ruffles and hanging over the side of each bed was "Pooh Bear" comforters. To top it all off above each crib was either the words Michael Thomas, Aidan John or Frank Joseph.  
  
"Thank you guys so much," Cecelia said. "You guys are the best. I love you. This gift is just too generous. I cannot say thank you enough." She hugged everyone and then they headed back downstairs. They finished playing the rest of the games and then everyone started to leave. After everyone left Ruthie and Annie helped Cecelia clean up and then they left too.  
  
After they left Cecelia immediately went up to the nursery and sat in the rocking chair. She was admiring the room that Simon had furnished all last week when he wasn't at work. It had blue walls and a border that had footballs, soccer balls, basketballs and other sports equipment on it. She loved the room so much and she couldn't wait for these babies to be born. She was daydreaming when Simon stepped into the room.  
  
When she came back to reality she said, "Why are you staring at me?"  
  
"I was just looking at how beautiful you are," Simon explained.  
  
"Why, thank you," Cecelia said. "You're not too hard on the eyes either." Cecelia joked. "I love you." Cecelia went over kissed Simon. And then Simon sat on the rocking chair with Cecelia on his lap.  
  
"This room looks really good. Everybody was really generous. These babies are going to have a wonderful nursery," Simon said as he admired the room. Simon told Cecelia all about his day with his nieces, nephews, brothers and brother en-laws. When he looked down he saw that Cecelia had fallen asleep on his lap. Simon kissed her on the head and decided to carry her into their bedroom because it was already 10 o'clock. He carried her into their room (which was not so easy considering he was also carrying 3 babies) and laid her on the bed. He tucked her in and kissed her on the head. He watched Cecelia sleep and thought "I am so excited about having 3 sons." 


End file.
